Garden
The Garden is a minigame initially added on March 31, 2018, in beta version 2.0053. Its implementation into live version 2.01 occurred on April 18, 2018. In the Garden, plants and fungi can be grown and crossbred, obtaining new species as a result. Crops provide various benefits depending on the species, some granting passive buffs as they sit planted in the Garden, while others give rewards when harvested. The Garden can be unlocked by upgrading Farms to level 1 using a Sugar Lump. Ascending will not reset the unlocked seed types, but it will clear the garden of any crops. The Garden has its own equivalent of ascension, which removes all planted crops and seeds except the starter seed of Baker's Wheat, in exchange for 10 sugar lumps. Garden Size The Garden's size starts out as a 2×2 field, and can be expanded by further upgrading Farms with sugar lumps. The maximum size of 6×6 is unlocked at level 9. Growing Crops Plants and fungi can be planted in the garden by clicking on the seed you would like to plant on the left-hand side and then clicking on an empty tile in the Garden. A seed can be easily planted more than once by shift-clicking to plant. At each tick, the game will check three things in order for each tile: age, contamination, and mutation. The length of one tick is determined by the type of soil which is currently in use, though a tick can be triggered instantly by spending a sugar lump. Age, Maturation and Decay While growing, the crop ages every tick by its aging value, which in most cases is a randomized number. As the age increases, the crops will grow as bud, sprout, bloom and finally mature after reaching their mature age. The premature stages of growth increase as the crop reaches 1/3 and 2/3 of its mature age. The power of passive effects increases with each growth stage, reaching full strength once the crop matures. The effectiveness of premature growth stages is as follows: 10% for buds, 25% for sprouts, and 50% for blooms. A crop will decay once its age reaches 100 unless it is immortal. Mutation To begin with, the Garden only has one seed available: Baker's Wheat. By leaving the Garden plots empty, Meddleweed may also start appearing. These two plants are the most fundamental species of the Garden; Baker's Wheat is the basis for all other plants, while Meddleweed is the basis of fungi. Most new species appear as a result of two or more parent crops adjacent to an empty plot, but the two fundamental species of fungi first appear randomly as a result of manually harvesting Meddleweed. Using the harvest all tool will cause any resulting Crumbspore and Brown Mold buds to be harvested along with everything else, and harvesting crops before they mature just kills them without adding their seeds to your collection. However, using ctrl+shift+click on a Meddleweed seed does work, since it only harvests mature instances of the specified plant, rather than the entire garden. If there is an empty plot, it has a chance to start growing a plant based on the adjacent (orthogonal and diagonal) plots. For example, if there are two adjacent Baker's Wheat, the empty plot may produce another Baker's Wheat, a Thumbcorn or a Bakeberry, in order of greatest chance to lowest chance. The exact probability can be calculated from random list mechanism. In general, the actual number is close, but not equal, to the base chance and can be approximately tripled. Most mutations require mature crops to trigger, but there are some exceptions. Certain mutations may also be prevented by having too many of a certain species adjacent to a slot. See the species section for a complete list of all mutation conditions. Mutation Setups File:Mutation1.png File:Mutation2.png The above picture to the left shows examples of optimal plant alignments for each Garden level when trying to mutate a new crop from 2 parents of the same species (example: Thumbcorn from 2 Baker's Wheats). The above picture to the right shows examples of optimal alignments for each Garden level when trying to mutate a new crop from 2 parents of different species (example: Cronerice from Baker's Wheat and Thumbcorn). The light red squares indicate plots which may grow unwanted crops (resulting from mutation of 2 plants of the same type). For the chart with different plants, level 6 can be altered to remove its unwanted plots, by using the setup for level 7 without the empty top row. However, this uses up one more space in the grid, meaning there is one less space for a new plant to grow. Mutation Tree Contamination Meddleweed, Crumbspore, and Doughshroom are able to contaminate other crops in an orthogonal direction when they are mature. The chance of this happening is very low. When it does occur, the contaminated plant is replaced by the attacking weed or fungus. Immortal plants are immune to contamination, as are certain other species. See the growth charts for an overview of contamination values and immunity information. Species There are 34 different crops in the game. Each one has various properties which affect its aging rate, lifespan, passive effects, contributions to crossbreeding, and more. All positive effects (shown in green in the game) such as +x% stack additively, while all negative effects (shown in red in the game) such as -x% stack multiplicatively. The "cheaper" effect of Cheapcaps stacks multiplicatively. Plants Fungi Growth Charts Plant Growth Chart Fungus Growth Chart Soil Types As of version 2.01, there are 5 soil types in the game, available depending on the number of farms purchased. These can be activated without cost and are active for all plants in the garden, though only one can be active at a time. Immediately after changing the soil type, it cannot be changed for the next 10 minutes, unless a sugar lump is spent to reset the timer. Each soil type influences the tick speed, and most have secondary effects on weed growth, passive plant effectiveness, plant spread and mutation, and auto-harvesting. Tools Currently, there are four tools in the minigame. Sacrifice Garden is only unlocked when all seeds have been discovered. Achievements Upgrades Various plants and fungi have a chance to drop an upgrade, usually a flavored cookie. Two of the flavored cookies have additional effects, one of which, unlike all other flavored cookies, does not feature an increase to CpS. } Notes Trivia *Since all random results of garden ticks are determined at the time of the tick, you can save before the tick and then reload the game as many times as you like to get the desired result. *The results of all plant harvests are also randomized, so you can reload after harvesting and harvest again if you did not get a drop. *Using the Harvest all tool does not update the passive plant effects after each plant, so the harvest of multiple bakeberries will be higher if harvested at once than if harvested separately. This does not apply to the number of cookies in a bank: if the 3% maximum is lower than 30 minutes of cookies, each bakeberry will give more cookies than the previous one, even when harvested at once. *Selecting a seed before sacrificing your garden allows you to plant it after losing all seeds. This can be used to skip parts of the cross-breeding process. *The "In the garden of Eden (baby)" achievement is a reference to the song "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" by Iron Butterfly. Its description, "Isn't tending to those precious little plants just so rock and/or roll?" is a reference to the Simpsons episode "Bart Sells His Soul", featuring the song. *The achievement "Seedless to nay" refers to a line from McMaNGOS' remix of Tenacious D, called "Denacious T " **It is also a spoonerism based on the common English phrase "needless to say", referring to the fact that the player has gone from having virtually no seeds to having all of them, and finally back to having none again. *Saving up a large number of cookies and then selling every building except farms will drastically lower the price of each seed since they are related to Cps. However, this means you won't be able to work toward upgrades or buying buildings since your Cps is so low and building a building would deplete your stores and also push the price of seeds up. It is recommended to work on achievements for golden cookies, the easter egg hunt, or Halloween during this time. *Effects of wrath cookies can also dramatically lower the prices for seeds. "Clot" will reduce the prices by 50% while "Cursed Finger" will even decrease all prices to the minimum, as it sets your Cps to 0. This makes the Elder Wrath an interesting option to replant your garden with otherwise expensive seeds without the long term detriments of selling your buildings. Category:Minigames